User talk:The Short One/Shatterstone PvE
Discuss.-- Liger414 talk 15:26, 24 November 2008 (EST) :blurred vision owns so bad in pve. 217.120.228.144 15:27, 24 November 2008 (EST) ::Where to fit in...-- Liger414 talk 15:27, 24 November 2008 (EST) :::Variants or over EVAS, probably variants. 217.120.228.144 15:29, 24 November 2008 (EST) ::::But EBVAS ='( Yeah variants it is then.-- Liger414 talk 15:30, 24 November 2008 (EST) Any other moans and groans before I put into testing?-- Liger414 talk 15:34, 24 November 2008 (EST) :this looks tight on energy. no spells under 10 energy. [[User:Ravager|'Ravager']][[User_talk:Ravager|'ɟo sɯɐǝɹp']] 19:05, 24 November 2008 (EST) ::Why use shatterstone when you have wah or uber fire magic spells?-- 19:12, 24 November 2008 (EST) :::Helps take down high priority targets like monks or bosses and That's why GoLE is in there, for Shatterstone and Deep Freeze, Watter Attune as well. Anywayz you should have heaps of energy being an ele...-- Liger414 talk 03:17, 25 November 2008 (EST) ::::Wont do much damage-- 03:21, 25 November 2008 (EST) :::::Yeah 200 damage isn't muchfrom a single skill...-- Liger414 talk 15:57, 25 November 2008 (EST) Less random PvE skillness, more actual usefulness. Spaggage ''talk'' 16:00, 25 November 2008 (EST) :It has KDs on allies and some good spikey skills and AoE to suit all the AoE in PvE guys. Perhaps make them optional?-- Liger414 talk 16:08, 25 November 2008 (EST) ::General lack of focus imo. So yeah, ditch the PvE stuffs. Spaggage ''talk'' 16:14, 25 November 2008 (EST) :::I won't ditch it just optional it ;). -- Liger414 talk 16:16, 25 November 2008 (EST) ::::K. Spaggage ''talk'' 16:17, 25 November 2008 (EST) Ready for testing (again)?-- Liger414 talk 16:20, 25 November 2008 (EST) :Blurred should be on the main bar. I'd probably put Glowing Ice on there too for e-management. Spaggage ''talk'' 16:21, 25 November 2008 (EST) ::I'll optional it, PvE skills are too overpowered to not have them optionalised.-- Liger414 talk 16:26, 25 November 2008 (EST) :::May as well chuck Pain Inverter in there too. Spaggage ''talk'' 16:28, 25 November 2008 (EST) ::::Erm...No? Leave Pain Inverter to someone else, toooo many optionals otherwise.-- Liger414 talk 16:29, 25 November 2008 (EST) :::::Could say that about every other PvE skill then. Spaggage ''talk'' 16:31, 25 November 2008 (EST) ::::::EVAS and Finish Him are more spikey and any PvE skill? I know! Let's I am the Strongest wand them to death!-- Liger414 talk 16:32, 25 November 2008 (EST) :::::::Finish Him: nothing wrong with that. EVAS is just lolgimmick imo. And if you really wanna do that.. Spaggage ''talk'' 16:36, 25 November 2008 (EST) Serious suggestions on the build anyone?-- Liger414 talk 16:37, 25 November 2008 (EST) :You suggested wanding stuff with "IAtS!" in the first place so I thought I'd developed the idea a little. This is pretty much gonna go to a dead end anyway. Spaggage ''talk'' 16:47, 25 November 2008 (EST) ::I forget that sarcasm doesn't work over the internet but seriously...I'm moving into testing.-- PvE water builds should have Maelstrom. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:54, 25 November 2008 (EST) :Variaaaaaaaaants. ::Fuck variants, the main bar is considered the build, which is what people vote on, not some shitty variants nobody even bothers to look at. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:57, 25 November 2008 (EST) :::I look at variants...=) ::::Fix your sig, tbh. You're violating some srs bsns policies like this. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:00, 25 November 2008 (EST) :::::I don't knwo wtf is wrong with it. ::::::You're still violating policies. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:06, 25 November 2008 (EST)